The project objective is to analyze the near and long term national needs for NIH supported resources for research involving patients. The study will address issues such as what aspects of clinical research resources should be rethought in light of scientific advances in such areas as molecular genetics and imaging technologies; what might be done by NIH to stimulate and facilitate translation of basic research advances to clinical practice; how might NIH foster interaction with industry by investigators and institutions involved in federally funded research, to exploit scientific opportunities while safeguarding federal stewardship of public monies: what changes in the health care system have impact on the environment for clinical investigation or change the resources necessary for such research; and how should research involving patients be organized, locally and nationally to provide optimal scientific return.